Maiko Fluff Week 2019
by Alabaster86
Summary: Seven days...of fluffy drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Finding a peaceful spot, away from the watchful guards, the clamoring public and even his friends was a job in itself, almost as challenging as that of Fire Lord. Zuko had tried the turtle duck pond, sneaking out of his rooms in the evening, creeping along garden paths, pressing himself against trees until he reached the water. It didn't take long for guards to find him. And why wouldn't they? It was an obvious choice, and the hungry creatures always squawked, giving Zuko away.

Mai and he made a running joke out of his search for a place to simply _be._

"What about the bathroom?"

"If I take too long, someone's always banging on the door."

Mai smirked. "Do they think you've drowned?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should be grateful everyone is so worried about me. I _am _grateful. But it drives me crazy."

"You can order everyone to leave. You _are_ the Fire Lord."

"Yeah, I suppose. But I know the guards would be somewhere nearby anyway. It's their job. I can't fault them."

Mai sighed, before twisting her face in thought. "We'll try a disguise. I'll come up with something."

* * *

The next day, she handed Zuko a guard uniform, complete with face covering helmet.

"Where did you dig this up? No one wears these creepy things anymore."

"I know people." Mai gave him a poke. "Change. I'll distract the guards outside your door. Meet me in the gardens, under the apple tree."

Zuko flashed his lover an impish smile. "This idea might just work."

"It might. Hurry up."

He tugged off his robes, stuffing them into a wardrobe, and pulled off his crown, placing that reverently into his bedside table. The uniform was a bit large, but the Fire Lord made it work.

Zuko stuck his head outside the door to his rooms. An empty corridor greeted him and he grinned beneath the helmet. He sweated too and wondered how anyone had endured wearing one. Looking only forward he made his way through labyrinthine halls toward the gardens. Guards he met made strange faces, as though he were an apparition from the past, but let him go. That was good, but perhaps bad too. What if he was an assassin? Zuko shrugged. He would worry about that later.

He spotted Mai beneath the apple tree, increasing his pace, eager to be with her again.

"_You_ I don't want a break from," he muttered to himself. "I had years without you once. I couldn't bear that again."

Mai waved him over. "Just follow me...at a discreet distance."

Feeling naughty, like a child skipping out on school, Zuko did as he was told. Mai led him through the gardens, past the pond , through a tight little copse of trees and out the other side.

"I used to hide here when I was little, to get away from Azula. I'd forgotten about it until today."

"It's perfect," Zuko breathed, taking off his helmet. And it was. Wildflowers bloomed amongst long green grass. Birds sang. Insects buzzed and hummed and clicked. And there was no sign that anyone had ever been there. "Thank you."

Mai flushed a bit. "You're welcome. I'll leave now, so you can enjoy the tranquility."

"No." Mai hesitated. "Everything is better with you, tranquility included. Please stay."

She answered with a kiss, long and slow. It spoke better than any of her words ever could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maiko Fluff Week 2019**

**Protect**

The words tumbled off Zuko's tongue before he thought. "All I want to do is protect you and our daughter...forever." Then he recalled Mai's declaration from years ago at Boiling Rock Prison. "I don't need any protection." He looked aghast at Mai. "Not that you need protection. Because you certainly don't. You are more than capable of looking after yourself. And the baby too. You probably don't need me at all."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," Mai replied drowsily. "I need you. _We_ need you."

Zuko let go a big breath he'd been holding. Relief painted his features.

"It's just that she's so small and new and if anyone or anything tries to hurt her...I've felt that way about you, Mai, for such a long time. Now there's double the worry. And double the love."

Mai rolled her eyes at Zuko's sentimentality. but truth be told, she enjoyed hearing it. Zuko was prone to bursts of emotion. She could read everything on his face. And sometimes she envied him his openness. But Mai felt too. She felt deeply and strongly. And right now, she wanted nothing more than to curl up with Zuko and baby Izumi, wrap her arms around both of them and keep them from harm for as long as she could.

"I know how you feel," was all she managed to say.

It was enough. Zuko gave her a warm smile before crawling onto the bed. He faced Mai, pressed his forehead to hers. Izumi squirmed between them, safe and loved. Neither had ever been happier.

* * *

**Protect #2**

Zuko struggled to hide it from Mai. But she saw the doubt in his eyes, the constant, nagging worry that he would become his father or his sister, that he would somehow sink into or embrace cruelty and hurt and hate.

"You are not your father. You are not your sister." She had begun to say that to Zuko every morning before he started his day as Fire Lord. It had become a mantra, two sentences that offered protection for her partner's troubled mind.

"You're not them," Mai reaffirmed one morning, cupping his scarred cheek in her hand. "You're good. Not perfect," she chuckled, "but good."

Zuko nodded. "What would I do without you?"

"You won't find that out, Zuko. I'm not going anywhere."


	3. Chapter 3

**Maiko Fluff Week 2019**

**#3 Future**

Twelve years old, and Mai thought she had no future. Zuko had left the day before, his face burned and bandaged, shamed and humiliated and so angry. And with him, went so many of her dreams.

"I don't care," Mai stated flatly when Azula asked her about the banished prince.

She kept her face neutral. She took great interest in her fingernails. She felt like she was dying inside.

"Yes, you do," the princess insisted. "I'm not stupid. In fact, I'm smarter than everybody."

"Whatever you say, Princess."

Ty Lee looked stricken. She was torn between comforting Mai and agreeing with Azula.

"He'll be back one day, Mai. Don't worry." She reached for her friend but Azula slapped Ty Lee's hand away.

"Hmmph, I doubt that. Do you really think that idiot can find the Avatar? And even if he does come back, he'll look like a freak."

Mai stood ramrod straight, gazed off into the distance and allowed her mind to drift. She wondered how much Zuko was suffering, if he thought of her or tried to push everything from the past away. Mai wouldn't blame him. Maybe that was the smart thing to do. But she would not and could not let him go.

They had a connection, a bond, something that joined them together in both their misery and their joy. Mai's parents crushed her spirit. Azula alternated between vicious and savagely fun. Ty Lee was all that Mai wasn't; bubbly, talkative and affectionate. She loved the girl, but Ty Lee could be too much sometimes.

With Zuko she could be herself. She felt so at ease. Her sarcasm and her gloom didn't faze him. He saw beneath that shell to her true self. And she saw him too; the kindness, the passion, the fierce determination. Together they should have had a future. And not the kind her parents wanted for her, married to a position, married to status, rather than a human being she loved.

Sometimes Mai felt silly. What did a twelve year old know about love? Was it only a crush? Would her feelings die away no matter how hard she fought to hold onto them? Did she not want to have her own life beyond Zuko?

"Oh, wow!" Azula's exclamation broke Mai's reverie. "You really wanted to be with him, didn't you?"

"Come on, Azula. You're being mean." Ty Lee tried. She always tried to make things nicer.

The princess's response was swift and cruel. "Shut up, Ty Lee. You don't know anything."

"What if I did? What if I do?" Mai faced Azula and looked her straight in the eye. "Zuko's so much better than you are."

Ty Lee gasped. But Azula just snickered.

"You'll pay for that."

"Whatever," Mai replied, all emotion gone from her raspy voice.

Her thoughts went back to Zuko.

* * *

**Future #2**

A muffled roar came from the crowd outside. The people wanted their new Fire Lord. Zuko smiled at the sound. He knew not everyone was happy with the end of the war and the end of an era, but some were. That would have to be enough.

His smile broadened when he spotted Mai approaching.

"Can I help you with that?" she asked indicating his robes.

Her cheeks were pink. She ducked her head shyly, hiding her own smile.

"Yeah. That would be great."

Mai smoothed the rich red fabric, tightened a sash here, adjusted a crown there. She stood back after a few minutes.

"Perfect," she declared. "Now you're ready to meet your future."

"I hope you're a part of it. A big part. I can't do it without you, Mai. I don't want to do it without you. Will you stay?" Zuko's words were hesitant and hopeful.

"I think I can do that."

Mai leaned in close and kissed Zuko. It was warm and it was sweet and it spoke of the years ahead, together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maiko Fluff Week**

**#4 Coffee Shop**

"I still feel guilty." Zuko slid furtively into the booth where Mai waited, fingers drumming impatiently against the tabletop. "It's ridiculous, right? I mean, it's been five years since I worked at that stupid tea shop in Ba Sing Se."

"Iroh and his love of tea are both pretty formidable. I'd be worried if I were you."

"Wha...what do you mean? Have you seen Iroh? Oh crap, he's here isn't he, spying or something?"

"You are so easy to mess with." Mai let loose a throaty chuckle before leaning forward and giving Zuko a kiss. "He's not here. You know he wouldn't set foot in a place that serves coffee. Just the idea would offend him."

"Thanks for almost giving me a heart attack." Zuko's words lacked bite. He could never stay angry at Mai.

"Any time."

"Ha, yeah, so how 's your day going? "

Zuko looked at Mai, soaked in every bit of her that he could see. Her beauty still sucked the breath from him and he still wondered at his good fortune. He'd messed things up with Mai more than once. And somehow, they were together.

She'd started wearing her long, black hair loose and Zuko ached to touch it now, wrap its silk around his fingers. He drifted, falling into a daydream. It took a not so gentle kick from Mai to break him free.

"S, sorry," he stammered, the healthy skin on his face turning a pretty pink. "I see you and it's so easy to, I don't know...get overwhelmed, I guess."

Mai flushed now and put her hand atop Zuko's. "I know what you mean."

A server approached the booth, oblivious to the moment he interrupted. "What can I get you?"

"Coffee, black, and a couple of those amazing moon cakes you have."

"Same for me, please," Zuko added.

"Any plans to visit Iroh soon? I enjoy my coffee, but Iroh's shop is pretty special."

Four years since the war ended, four years since Mai declared her love for the man across from her, and she felt no urge yet to settle down, tie herself to the Fire Nation capital and that claustrophobic palace. It would happen. She knew that in her heart and she wanted it someday. Just not today. Still, she loved traveling with Zuko, helping him when he needed it, spending what few lazy days they could afford, together.

The rest of the time, she trained and learned and grew, on her own or with her friends. Sometimes they needed help too and Mai was thrilled to give it. Having a group of real friends still felt like a novelty. And she would not give them up for anything.

"I have to go to Ba Sing Se in two weeks. I would love you to accompany me."

"I'm already looking forward to it." The server brought their coffee, strong and rich smelling, and placed a plate of moon cakes between them. "Now, let's enjoy _this_."

Zuko knew she meant more than just the coffee and cakes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Maiko Fluff Week 2019**

**#5 Blanket**

"You're shivering," Zuko said, voice full of concern.

"Wow, astute observation." Mai felt bad immediately. "Sorry, I'm miserable."

"I know. If I'd known you were going to get sick, I wouldn't have asked you to come on this trip."

"Miss a journey to the South Pole? Me? I love it here." Her brief burst of sarcasm took a lot out of Mai. She coughed and moved her stool closer to the fire. "It's freezing in here."

"I'm not cold."

"Okay, Mr. Internal Fire. I'm happy for you. Not all of us have that."

Zuko laughed. "You're especially funny when you're not feeling well."

"I aim to please."

"I'll get you another blanket." Zuko strode to the pile at the end of the bed, grabbed a thick one and wrapped it around his wife's shoulders. He rubbed his hands up and down Mai's slender arms, putting some extra warmth into his fingers. "Does that feel better?"

"Yeah, better. Don't stop."

"Okay."

The Fire Lord shifted his hands to Mai's back, moving up and down in long sweeps. He caressed her thighs, then sat down, pulling her feet into his lap, injecting his heat into her. He could see sleepiness begin to overtake Mai. Long, dark lashes closed over eyes that he loved. She snored gently.

Scooping Mai up in his arms, Zuko placed her on the bed, tucking her in loosely and piling more blankets on top of her.

"Feel better," he whispered, kissing her damp forehead.

Mai muttered something unintelligible in her sleep. She looked so pale and vulnerable that it made Zuko's heart ache with love. He kissed her again and took a seat by the bed. He would watch over her until she woke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Maiko Fluff Week 2019 #6 Domestic**

"I wish I could have seen you back then, working at the tea shop with Iroh. I'll bet you wore a cute little apron and looked absolutely adorable...so domestic."

Mai giggled at Zuko's mortified expression.

"Ugh, I hated every minute of it. Everyone was so demanding and rude. The boss was a jerk and it was so hot in there."

"Yeah, but you wore an apron, right?"

The young Fire Lord looked at his wife quizzically. "Uh huh. Why are you so fixated on that?"

"Well, I, um..."

"Ah, there you two are," Iroh declared, his face aglow with joy. He waltzed into the Jasmine Dragon's kitchen, saving Mai. "Did you sneak in the back? I didn't notice any carriage or guards or that pesky assistant of yours, Zuko."

"Sometimes, we like to travel unencumbered. We can be stealthy." Mai stood as she replied and placed a kiss on Iroh's cheek. "It's good to see you, Uncle."

Iroh pulled Mai into a warm embrace. He beckoned Zuko over and pulled him in too. "I'm so glad that you're here. I've missed you."

Mai wriggled free and threw Zuko a mischievous look. "So, Iroh. I think Zuko wants to help out today, you know, wear an apron and everything."

"He does? But he hated working in the tea shop, the _other_ tea shop, that inferior one."

"Nah, he didn't hate it that much."

Zuko shot Mai a glare.

"Hmmm," Iroh mused, stroking his beard. "Zuko, you certainly were grumpy every day we worked there. I'm pretty sure you hated it. But your help today would be greatly appreciated."

Mai covered her mouth with her hand, strategically hiding a smirk. "You heard him, Zuko. Better put on an apron."

* * *

Zuko spent the remainder of the day taking customer orders, doing the dishes and wiping down tables while Iroh made his special brews. Mai spent the remainder of _her _day watching, nursing a cup of jasmine tea and nibbling on almond cookies.

"Time to close up," Iroh announced, extinguishing the outside lamps. "Would you guys like some dinner?"

"_I've_ worked up an appetite. How about you, Zuko?"

"You're having way too much fun, Mai."

Zuko was too exhausted to be angry. He plopped down beside his wife, reaching round to take off his apron. Mai placed a hand on his arm.

"Leave it," she said, her voice a bit breathy. "I like it."

"Seriously? How much?"

"You'll find out later," Mai answered, glancing towards the stairs.

"Hmmm," Zuko murmured. "Suddenly I don't feel tired anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

**Maiko Fluff Week 2019 **

**#7 Road Trip**

"I'm going to bed now," ten year old Izumi announced to her parents. "I'm so excited about tomorrow."

Mai and Zuko bade her goodnight and watched as her figure retreated down the corridor, getting smaller and smaller until they could not see her any longer.

"We made her," Zuko stated, sounding awestruck.

"We did," Mai chuckled. "I remember."

"Ten years old and sometimes I still can't believe we have a daughter."

"And such a well-adjusted one too."

"Yeah. She's pretty great. And one day she'll be leader of this country."

"Izumi will make an excellent Fire Lord."

"I know," Zuko agreed. "We're taking this road trip so she can see everything, the whole Fire Nation, each island, all the big cities, small towns, fishing villages, all of it."

"It's a good idea you had. And you know how thrilled Izumi is. I'm looking forward to it too. It's been awhile since we've taken a holiday." Mai rose from the sofa she shared with her husband. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips, putting one hand in his hair. "I'd better go pack."

"Let me help you."

"Thanks, but I like the way I do it."

Zuko shrugged. "I'll join you in a bit. I want to finish reading some of these papers before bed."

"You're not taking work on this trip. I forbid it."

"Yes, ma'am." Zuko grinned. "I promise. Besides, the last thing I want to do is spoil this trip with work. We deserve this time as a family."

"Okay. I'll hold you to it," Mai warned before leaving the sitting room and heading toward their bedroom.

She packed with speed and efficiency before checking on Izumi. The girl was sound asleep, her cat nestled in beside her, purring loudly. Mai adjusted the covers and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I love you," she whispered before retreating and pulling the door almost closed, leaving room for the cat to leave should she choose to.

Izumi knocked once before barging into her parents' room. "It's morning. It's morning. Come on. Let's go."

Cracking one eye open, Mai groaned. "Is the sun even up?"

"Not yet," the girl conceded. "But it IS morning."

"She takes after you." Mai nudged her husband. "I hate morning."

"Not THIS morning. It's the start of our road trip," Zuko exclaimed. "It's going to be great."

Mai continued to grumble but it was more for show than anything else. She and Zuko dressed and joined their daughter for a quick breakfast. Izumi inhaled her food, hardly taking time to chew. When she was finished, she tugged on Zuko's sleeve.

"Are you ready yet?

The Fire Lord met his wife's eyes. She sighed and put down her cup of tea.

"I won't be able to enjoy it anyway."

"Yay, we're leaving. "

Izumi sped through the palace and out to the courtyard where a packed carriage awaited, two dragon moose ready to pull. Her parents followed close behind, walking quickly, Izumi's excitement infecting them.

The girl gave the animals a quick pet and whispered something to them before hopping aboard the carriage. Mai and Zuko spoke to the driver and the guards who would accompany them, at a distance.

"I wish they didn't have to come. And I wish we could drive." Suddenly, Izumi was pouting.

"You know that's not possible." Zuko stroked his daughter's hair. "They won't interfere. They'll stay back. You won't even notice them. They're for..."

"Just in case...I know." She sighed, so much like her mother, but then flashed a bright smile. "But we can still stop wherever we want to, right?"

"Wherever we want," both Mai and Zuko repeated.


End file.
